


Question of Love

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-LotR, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, before Aragorn tells Arwen that he loves her, he gets advice from a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Manon
> 
> Spoiler: PRE-LOTR. Just you my imaginery.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author notes: **This is a song that I wrote to this story.**
> 
> First posted: 2003

**Mirkwood**

_At night…_

"Legolas, stop singing for a moment" Aragorn said, looking over to Legolas, who looked shocked, and continued, "I need time to think, but you can hum."

"Thanks" Legolas said and started humming to himself.

Now Aragorn hating Legolas humming; it was annoying, but he couldn't say that to Legolas. 'He'll kill me if I ask him to stop again,' he thought to himself.

'Oh, Arwen, I miss you.' He started to sing, unaware that he was singing so loud that Legolas stopped humming and was staring at him.

Only one voice was heard, the voice of Aragorn.

_I dream of you_  
I imagine you  
I miss you tonight  
And I wonder to myself  
Do you still love me ?  
That is my question to you,  
My love. 

_I missed you, body and soul_  
You know that is true, I hope  
My love, you're the only one  
For me. 

As Aragorn finished singing the song, he saw Legolas staring at him and smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Aragorn asked wonderingly.

"I didn't know that you could sing such a lovely song," Legolas answered, still smiling.

"Did I sing so loud?" Aragorn asked, now looking confused.

"You love her, don't you?" Legolas asked him.

"I adore her. She is the answer to my prayers," Aragorn said.

"Does she know?" Legolas asked.

"No" Aragorn said, and then continued: " I…I'm afraid of her reaction, and I don't know if she feels as the same as I do."

"Aragorn, this is the wrong way to act, you need to ask her, then you'll know," Legolas said.

"Thank you, my friend," Aragorn said to him.

"That is why I'm here."

For several minutes there was only silence, until Legolas broke it.

"Aragorn, may I sing now?" Legolas asked him, looking over to his friend, who nodded.

Legolas started to sing, a song about… I have no idea about what, but it was so lovely, that Aragorn finally fell asleep.

**The End...**


End file.
